


bring it out

by scriveyner (trismegistus)



Series: Voltron Fic Collection [49]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/scriveyner
Summary: “And where haveyoubeen all day?” Shiro asked when the front door opened and Lance trotted through. He was bundled up, hat and an overly long scarf wrapped around his neck several, several times.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Voltron Fic Collection [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/496336
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	bring it out

“Where have _you_ been all day?” Shiro asked when the front door opened and Lance trotted through. He was bundled up, hat and an overly long scarf wrapped around his neck several, several times. He was wearing Shiro’s coat, which was too big on him, because the first thing Shiro did when he walked through the door dripping and covered in blood was check the back of the bedroom door, only to find Lance’s selkie skin safe in its regular spot.

“Errands,” Lance said, glee in his voice and a bounce in his step. Shiro raised an eyebrow as Lance unwound the scarf, and went to wash his blood-soaked hands in the sink. “Did you kill another deer? There’s blood all over the snow outside.”

“An elk,” Shiro said. “We’ll have meat for a few weeks at least, provided the freezer doesn’t crap out on me again.”

“Should make Keith buy us a new freezer,” Lance said. Freed from scarf and hat but not Shiro’s bulky coat, he bounced into the kitchen, fished inside the coat for a moment, and then thrust a small booklet out in Shiro’s direction, beaming. “Look!”

Shiro glanced over his shoulder, did a double-take. “Is that a _passport?”_

“Hunk helped me get it updated!” Lance opened it up and thrust it in Shiro’s face; and Shiro blinked, scanned the name, and smiled softly. “You didn’t have to change your name, Lance,” he said, but Lance was clearly _very_ happy at the moment.

“I mean, we’re married in every way but, like, legally so might as well make it easier.” Lance scrunched up his nose as Shiro rubbed a hand through his hair affectionately. “I don’t see why human courts hold the final say in a marriage. It’s a sacred bond, not something consummated by signing a piece of paper.”

“I know the human world baffles you as much as it does me, and I grew up in it.” Shiro dried his hands on a towel finally. “Two passports?” he questioned, and Lance held the other one out.

“Got yours updated, Keith called and said all the paperwork is good. Guess who is officially no longer on the no-fly list!”

“Having direct access to some of the highest-class forgery experts in the world is a slippery slope,” Shiro said thoughtfully, and Lance rolled his eyes, finally returning to the hooks by the door to hang up Shiro’s coat. “I’ll call Keith later to thank him.”

“Sure you will. After you very thoroughly show me how much you missed me today because I guarantee you didn’t even notice I was gone until I came home.” Lance yelped when Shiro picked him up from behind, arms around his waist.

“I very _much_ noticed your absence,” Shiro murmured into Lance’s hair, and Lance relaxed against him. “But I should show you anyway.”


End file.
